<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The smell of blood by somebodysomeplace1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25957714">The smell of blood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/somebodysomeplace1/pseuds/somebodysomeplace1'>somebodysomeplace1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:33:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25957714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/somebodysomeplace1/pseuds/somebodysomeplace1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate version of the ladder truck bombing from Buck’s POV.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley &amp; Henrietta "Hen" Wilson, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Howie "Chimney" Han &amp; Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The smell of blood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything is a blur. One second Buck was on the truck- listening to his teammates have small talk over the radio- the next he is lying on the ground.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>5 minutes before</p>
<p>“Okay.” Chimney says; heading back to the team after cleaning up on the call “Eddie and Hen you’re driving with me in the paramedic truck and Buck, that leaves you to go with the others.”</p>
<p>Eddie looks at Buck- as though asking if he is fine with the order- but Buck doesn’t oblige.</p>
<p>“Okay, Chim.” Buck replies; heading towards the truck with their other teammates.</p>
<p>As they sit in the car, Buck realizes how lonely it is without his friends. Of course he has Neil, Lana and Sam in the truck alongside him, but it’s not the same.</p>
<p>There is a glaring streetlight up ahead. As they start to approach it, Buck hears someone’s voice over the radio- it’s Bobby.</p>
<p>Buck tries really hard to decipher what Bobby is saying, but doesn’t have the time to because the next thing he knows, fire is filling his vision. Everywhere in his field of view turns bright and the heat burns his skin.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Present</p>
<p>Buck looks around to see where he is. Almost nothing is heard over the blaring sound in his ears. It’s hard to think.</p>
<p>“Wait, you’re not Bobby.” a kid says as he approaches him.</p>
<p>It’s hard to see who the kid is; all he knows is that he doesn’t recognize him.</p>
<p>As the kid starts to walk away, Buck starts to sense a feeling of warmth coming from his head. He’s bleeding- must of been when he hit his head.</p>
<p>The smell of his own blood is nothing unfamiliar. Too many times Buck had to get used to being hurt- in a hospital bed- with his family and friends by his side.</p>
<p>The smell brings fimilariaty and relief into Buck’s life because if he can smell the blood, then he knows that he is still alive, which is better than nothing at all.</p>
<p>The pain from his head starts to grow, and eventually reaches down to his leg; making Buck look at where it is coming from.</p>
<p>They say that when you are hurt badly you barely feel. That sometimes you hurt so much that all you feel is nothing; numbness.</p>
<p>That’s what Buck was feeling this whole time. His leg is stuck under a firetruck, crushed by it tipping over into his leg.</p>
<p>To him, it’s not even the fact that his leg is crushed, it’s the thought of knowing that he can’t do anything about it. It leaves this sick feeling in his stomach because he knows that he can’t move- both mentally and physically- from this moment, and if he does it’s going to haunt him for the rest of his life.</p>
<p>It doesn’t take long for his teammates to come over and try to lift the truck off his leg to prevent him from losing blood flow.</p>
<p>As Buck looks around, his eyes stop; trained on Eddie. He looks worried, and he doesn’t blame him.</p>
<p>“Hang tight Buck. We’re going to get you out. I promise.” Eddie smiles</p>
<p>Buck groans in response; not being able to get out a word since the accident occurred.</p>
<p>“1..2..3.” Chimney says; as the team and citizens nearby successfully lift the truck off of Buck’s leg.</p>
<p>He can finally breathe now. The feeling is coming back to his leg and he can feel.</p>
<p>He can feel and everything hurts; so much.</p>
<p>“I know it hurts, but we are going to take good care of you.” Eddie says while caressing Buck’s cheek with his spare hand.</p>
<p>Buck looks up at him with tears in his eyes.</p>
<p>As they are on their way to the hospital, Eddie is by his side not letting Buck out of his sight the entire time.</p>
<p>It doesn’t take long to get him rushed up to surgery and all that is left to do is wait.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>When Buck wakes up, he doesn’t remember what happened, but the pain that starts to  gradually increase in his leg reminds him.</p>
<p>“Buck?”</p>
<p>Buck looks to the right of the bed and sees Eddie there waiting patiently.</p>
<p>“You stayed?” he asks</p>
<p>“Of course. Did you think I was going to leave you?” Eddie questions</p>
<p>Buck is tired from all the meds, so he shakes his head in response instead.</p>
<p>“Good.” Eddie starts “The last time I left, you were in a car explosion and I can’t let that happen again.”</p>
<p>Car explosion? What car explosion?</p>
<p>“There was an explosion?” Buck manages to say</p>
<p>“Yeah. You and a few other teammates were injured.” Eddie explains</p>
<p>“Hmm”</p>
<p>Eddie places a firm hand over Buck’s; which gains him Buck’s attention.</p>
<p>“I’m glad you are okay. The whole team was worried. They had to go, but I decided to stay the night; wanted to see you when you wake up.” he laughs</p>
<p>“I truly do have you wrapped around my finger.” Buck teases</p>
<p>Eddie hits him painfully, which causes Buck to wince in pain from the bruises. </p>
<p>“Maybe. But if that is so, then I wouldn’t change it in a million years.” Eddie decides to say; leaning in to kiss Buck softly on the lips.</p>
<p>“I love you so much” Buck says; voice still raspy from a lack of sleep.</p>
<p>“I love you too.”</p>
<p>The smell of blood brings a sense of familiarity into Buck’s life. It reminds him that he is alive and that is better than not smelling anything at all. It is better to be alive; knowing that he is going to get better with Eddie by his side. And that’s something that he looks forward to.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>